Caught In The Act
by kateg123
Summary: Gwen thinks she's alone in the Hub left to do paperwork but when she hears noises coming from Jack's office she goes to investigate resulting in much more than she bargained for. Unashamedly smutty, Jack/Ianto/Gwen. Review please? Oneshot


**So it's my first time writing EXTREME SMUT so be nice! **

* * *

Gwen groaned in frustration as she caught sight of the multitude of papers piling up on her desk. It seemed she was going to be working late tonight, flipping open her mobile she dialled Rhys's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me; I won't be back til late again, sorry." She kept it short and to the point, it was easiest that way.

"Again?" Rhys's voice was resigned, almost expectant. She hated that this was becoming the norm for both of them but there was nothing she could do about it.

Well, that was a lie…there was nothing she could do about it that she wanted to.

"Yeah, sorry," she lied. She wasn't sorry at all, she loved being at Torchwood even if she was just doing paperwork.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," he said hanging up without even waiting for a reply.

Sighing she plonked herself down in her chair and started on the first piece of paper. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash from Jack's office. She jumped scattering pens and paper over the floor; she had thought she was alone.

Hoping nothing had gone wrong and some alien hadn't infiltrated Torchwood…again, she cautiously made her way up the stairs. She grabbed her gun and holding it ready she quietly proceeded. She knew Owen and Tosh had definitely gone for the night as they had headed off to a bar together and as far as she knew Ianto and Jack hadn't come back from investigating rift activity nearby yet.

She was inches away from the door handle and a low moan caught her attention, it sounded as if someone was in _pain_

In one swift movement she threw open the door and spun into the room holding her gun out and ready for any attack.

She was however unsurprisingly horribly wrong. Instead she was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Ianto lying on top of an equally half-naked Jack on the sofa. Her hand dropped to her side and she stood there sort of unsure what to do as a flustered Ianto made his retreat from where he had been attacking Jack's mouth with his own.

Jack whined at the retreat unaware of the interruption but then he caught sight of the utterly gob-smacked Gwen and his usual grin graced his features once more.

"Like what you see Gwen?" He said raunchily.

Gwen could feel her cheeks turning what was probably a most interesting shade of red. Never in her entire life had she been more embarrassed. Especially when Jack stood up and she couldn't really help but notice that he wasn't the only thing standing to attention.

"Err…right so I'll just go now….sorry to err…interrupt," she managed to stutter out slowly edging towards the door.

However she couldn't help certain thoughts from flying through her brain.

_I never noticed Ianto had such a good body, wonder how often he works out? Oh my god I don't think Jack's the only one who was a bit excited there…wow I wonder how big…shut up brain!_

"Don't rush off Gwen," Jack said smirking sexily at her.

Her breath was coming in short gasps now and she could practically boil an egg off her cheeks if need be. Now was the time to leave before it got a bit out of hand. But, oh god, Jack was approaching and why was he looking at her like that?

Ianto had scooted up to end of the sofa and was watching with a twisted sort of interest. Gwen turned to go but as it happened she supposed looking back that turning her back on him may not have been the best idea. Or it was, depending on which way you look at it.

Jack walked up behind her so his body was pressing against hers and she started involuntarily as she felt his arousal dig into her. This was so not happening.

He lifted a hand and moved her hair back tucking it behind her ear and whispered into her ear, "Don't you want to join us Gwen?" His hot breath caused a shiver to run down her spine and his hands were on her waist and he was kissing her neck, just small little butterfly kisses but she had never been more aroused in her life.

She moaned his name just one word, "Jack," breathed into the air but he knew she had given up all hopes of resistance. She was his for the taking.

He slowly turned her around keeping his hands on her waist and then she was facing him and oh she had forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt. Why had she forgotten? It was a spectacular view; perhaps they should enforce a policy in the Hub that all Torchwood male staff had to walk around topless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Ianto who she had almost forgotten was there.

"You're not stealing all of him Gwen, we have to share," he whispered throatily in her ear standing behind her.

Jack leaned down to capture her lips in a soft but passionate kiss which soon became more and more heated as she tilted her head effectively deepening the kiss. She could feel Ianto's arousal digging into her from behind and Jack's from the front. All in all she was feeling pretty good about herself.

Ianto's hands were at the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms up to enable the taking-off process which meant breaking the kiss with Jack. Which just so happened to be one of the most amazing kisses she had had the pleasure of experiencing. His eyes hooded with lust kept hers locked with his until her shirt was off and then they dipped lower.

She felt hands moving over her skin branding her with their heat and she realised they weren't Jack's as his were currently working on the zipper of her jeans. Ianto reached her bra strap and said huskily, "It's only right that you're as topless as we are," before skilfully undoing it and letting it drop to the floor, forgotten.

Ianto's hands came up to cup at her breasts while he kissed her neck having noticed the reaction Jack had elicited from her before. Jack had managed to undo her jeans and was slowly pushing them down. Somehow he had managed to remove her shoes and socks in that few seconds and Gwen thanked his many years of experience for that.

Her fingers nimbly undid his own trousers and he removed them quickly his now painfully obvious erection showing. Jack reached around Gwen to do the same for Ianto who said, "Why don't we take this to the sofa."

Jack sat down and Ianto straddled him and Gwen watched fascinated as they kissed groaning as their erections rubbed together; the friction eliciting interesting noises from both of them.

_Screw the no tops policy, why not have the Torchwood men just walk around naked all day?_

Gwen sat down next to Jack and slid her hand up his toned thigh reaching her hand into his boxers before starting to stroke him.

She couldn't contain her surprise at the size of what she found there and both men noticed. Jack grinned at her but Ianto said, "Trust me, if you try measuring it the tape measure is not lying."

Gwen decided to ignore this comment as it was probably true but she didn't want to inflate Jack's ego anymore than it already was.

The added contact of Gwen's hand however was proving too much for even Captain Jack Harkness and he moaned into Ianto's mouth his free hand returning the favour to Gwen.

Ianto was rutting his erection into Jack's thigh and he broke the kiss opting instead to place his head on Jack's shoulder clamping down with his teeth on his skin to leave his mark.

Ianto came with a shuddering sigh and rolled off of Jack breathing heavily. Gwen was still stroking Jack lazily her eyes half closed as she revelled in the intensely pleasurable feeling of Jack's fingers inside of her.

He removed his fingers suddenly and managed to growl out, "I want me in you now Gwen Cooper."

Smirking at his obvious discomfort she took pity on him and took the place of Ianto straddling him, his hands quickly removed both obstacles of underwear and before she could blink he had plunged inside of her filling her totally and she gasped at the sensation.

He thrust into her again and again sending ripples of pleasure throughout her whole body and she noticed Ianto had become hard again and he was watching them. One last thrust sent her over the edge and she cried out a meaningless word throwing her head back and Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as she came. A glow seemed to suffuse through her and he in turn came as well panting heavily.

They collapsed against each other in the afterglow and Jack noticed poor Ianto still hadn't been taken care of so gently pushing Gwen off of his lap he kneeled between Ianto's legs and took him deep into his mouth. Gwen leaned over and kissed Ianto deeply as Ianto placed his hands on Jack's head to steady the rhythm. Finally Jack looked up at Ianto and swallowed around him causing Ianto to buck into him coming suddenly.

The three lay there together exhausted but utterly and perfectly satisfied.

_Definitely enforcing some sort of naked policy _was Gwen's last thought before sleep overtook her.

* * *

**Reviews are definite love.**


End file.
